


Eyes of the Sea and Sky

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Boys In Love, Eyes, Fluff, Galaxies, I'm such trash for these two, It's literally just Philip thinking about Lukas' eyes, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Neptune, Okay but in my defense Lukas' eyes r rlly pretty, Planets, Sea, Sky - Freeform, That is all it is, This is actually disgusting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: 'Blue' isn't the word anyone should use to describe Lukas' eyes.





	

A thousand and one people would compare Lukas' eyes to the sky.

They're not wrong. His eyes have a blueness to them that resemble the atmosphere on a clear summer's day and you could stare at them for hours, trying to identify the clouds that floated there.

Another thousand people would compare Lukas' eyes to the sea.

They're not wrong either. There's a deepness there, along with the beautiful color that leaves you speechless. It holds the darkness he's seen, the things he hides far down, the words he can't say. But, if you look hard enough, you can find it all. Not that many have taken enough interest in finding it, Philip has come to realize.

Philip thinks that probably all seven billion people on Earth would compare Lukas' eyes to the blueness of the sky or of the sea, and no, they aren't wrong.

It's just that Philip knows that there are better comparisons out there. He thinks about it a lot, actually, nowadays when they lay facing each other and breathing the same air, nothing to see besides the other's eyes and lips and nose and cheeks.

Philip does wonder occasionally if Lukas ponders about his eyes as much as he does Lukas', though he knows its probably not true. He knows Lukas thinks more about his hair and his lips, he's said as much in the language that is Lukas.

He's sure he's the only one who's fluent in it, knows it one hundred percent. But to him, it's become as easy as English.

See, Lukas says little, but does a lot. Those big blues always lock on Philip's lips and his fingers always track through his hair.

His lips form words like "it's soft" in a small, gentle voice, and words like "pretty" after a long bit of kissing, when their lips are red and bruised.

So, yeah, Philip knows Lukas spends far more time thinking on Philip's hair and lips than his eyes.

And the thing he's noticed, despite the fact that Lukas' eyes _do r_ esemble both the sky and the sea, he likes to think of it more as Neptune.

Yeah, Philip compares Lukas' eyes to the eighth planet from the sun.

Because here's the thing, at first glance, Lukas' eyes just seem small and cold, something you don't want to get attached to, something you don't want to love.

But they're beautiful and amazing, and so is the boy behind them.

His eyes, though the shade doesn't exactly match the icy planet, are a lot like it. They're surrounded by stars and though they look smooth and a bit cloudy on the outside, if you search deep enough, you'd find a darkness, poison you couldn't get away from. That _Lukas_  couldn't get away from.

But, that isn't just it. It isn't just sadness and misery and anger and hidden things you don't know what to do with.

It is also, in some part, what you needed. Interesting and fascinating and captivating. It peaks your interest and draws you in, making you want to learn everything about them.

Philip found it ironic when he caught Lukas staring off into space, as the expression goes, because he thought Lukas' eyes belonged there, amongst the stars and the planets. As one of the planets.

So, yes, go ahead and compare Lukas' eyes to the blue of the morning sky or to deepness of the Pacific Ocean. But, Philip sees eyes that float in galaxies and shine beside stars.

The world might be right, but he knew the way he saw Lukas was the way no one else did. Lukas' eyes were Neptune and Philip was glad to fall through his atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own Eyewitness or anything you may recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
